Patent Document 1 discloses a light emitting device including a light source and a coloration variable member which is arranged between the light source and a viewing point and has characteristics of preferentially developing light permeability for light emitted from the light source in the turn-on time of the light source but preferentially developing light reflectivity for external light in the turn-off time of the light source, in which the coloration variable member is formed by applying a coloration variable paint containing a pearl pigment such as mica on at least one surface of a light transmissive substrate which is transparent or translucent.
Patent Document 2 discloses a plastic component including a visible part containing a transparent or translucent matrix and a light source provided below the surface of the visible part, in which the visible part acts as opaque for daylight and acts as transparent or translucent for light emitted from the light source, and in which the visible part contains a pigment having an admixed effect, such as mineral mica.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-H06-19411
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 4469361